Training
by SpookshowBabyx
Summary: Request piece. Prompt: Regina finds herself rather taken with Emma's abdominal muscles. Set during the first series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Well... This is not at all what I thought it was going to be! It was supposed to be a smutty one-shot, but... Apparently it's now a beefed-out two-parter! I promise this will get to the request in the next chapter! This is my first piece taken from a request on my Fanfic tumblr (go take a look and leave me one if you want! it's the same handle as on here, and there's a link on my profile... I'm also working on a nekkid picture, so go follow me *wiggles eyebrows seductively* so that you dont miss out on my terrible grasp of human anatomy!)_

_So... Oh yes! The prompt! : "...I was hoping to request a story about Emma and Regina, wherein Regina is obsessed with Emma's abdominal muscles..." As I said... We will get to that point, I promise! :) Please review and hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

"More coffee, Madame Mayor?"

"Hmm?... Oh... No, I don't think so."

Regina shakes her head dismissively; sliding the mug that rests before her towards Ruby who glances down at its tepid contents a little nervously. Keeping her feelings as to the quality- or rather, lack of it- of Granny's supposedly 'fresh brew' to herself, the brunette simply waves her hand in a gesture that the young waitress should make herself scarce.

She is in no mood for idle argument, whether at Ruby's expense or not.

The reasoning behind her rather sour mood is stood no more than a stone's throw away; the town's newly appointed Sheriff leant against the fence outside the Diner with her arms folded across her chest in that ever hostile manner that only serves to aggravate the Mayor further as she has yet to figure out just what it is about Emma Swan that others seem to find even _remotely_ likeable.

As if on cue, Ashley appears from round the corner and strolls over to share a little heart-to-heart with the blonde; grinning at her all the while- and tickling her little one beneath the chin to elicit much the same expression- as though conversation with the Sheriff were a folly-fueled delight.

Having been on the receiving end of that frustratingly dry drawl more times than she'd like to remember, Regina knows this to be anything but the truth.

Especially just recently.

What with the blonde moping around town in a manner even more sullen than usual.

_One wouldn't have believed such a thing to be possible..._

No, and yet, it it appears to be so.

Ever since she had tried to step in and have her way when it had come to the twins- in many ways a test for the young Sheriff, and one she had failed miserably- Emma's mood has seemed to deteriorate dangerously and threaten permanently for thunder.

_Not_ that that's stopped Henry from trying to find ways to spend as much time as possible with the blonde.

Pursing her lips and pushing herself up from the table, Regina stalks briskly towards the door; cordially ignoring the waitress's hesitant chirping telling her to have a nice day, and letting cheap perspex rattle in its frame on her way out.

Marching up the path back towards her office, she slows down as she nears the Sheriff and her rather weary-eyed companion, and nods curtly when Ashley seems to sense her cue to hurry on up the path towards the warmth of the Diner with a brief 'good morning' muttered in her direction.

Emma offers no such pleasantries.

"Gold was looking for you."

"Was he? Did he say why?"

"Dunno. Didn't ask."

The blonde shrugs lazily, and Regina fights to control the overwhelming urge to shake the younger woman roughly by the shoulders.

Instead, she simply sighs; eyeing the Sheriff up and down and finding herself no less irritated by what she sees.

Black.

Black sweater, black pants, black boots; bloodied vibrantly by the garish swatch of her jacket.

This seems to be becoming a bit of theme.

... Ever since Graham... Well...

Ever since Graham's accident.

And it _frustrates_ the brunette. The younger woman has no right to be mourning over what was never hers.

It's just not in good taste.

Not to mention the rather awkward situation following the fallen Sheriff's funeral... A ghastly gathering of false friends within the dimmed lights of the Diner- the Mayor showing face for no other reason than her political duty to do so- as the fools of her town had shed their final tears without a single ounce of understanding as to how badly she hadn't wanted to be there.

Still, she had thought herself lucky on _one_ count at least; Emma Swan had seemed to have the decency to stay away.

At least, so she had _thought_, before her brow had furrowed contemplatively as her gaze had fallen on the fine silhouette of a young woman clad in a low-backed dress which had made it very clear she hadn't been wearing a bra. Still, the garment had been pretty and demurely fitting, as well as being rather _delectably_ fitted to its owner.

What had been a frown of confusion and lack of recognition had swiftly become a snarl of distaste when the woman in question had turned around to address the waitress, and the brunette had come to the unwelcome realisation that the svelte limbs she had been admiring- the way one does after a couple of glasses of wine- hadn't been unfamiliar at _all_, but rather simply the way Emma had pinned her hair up.

_Did you fuck him?_

She had thought then, as she does now, regarding the younger woman cooly.

She recalls thinking much the same when the Pawnbroker had jumped in to come to the blonde's aid when running for Sheriff, though with a little less jealousy tainting the idea.

She just imagines Emma to be the type.

After all, one tends to use their assets to their advantage... And there is something uncomfortably, well,_ fuckable_, about the moody young woman who seems to_ thrive_ off causing her grief.

Not that she's given the notion much thought, of course...

Shaking away confused thoughts, she sighs and addresses the Sheriff shortly.

"Very well, I will go and see what he wants... Shouldn't you be behind a desk?"

"... I'm pretty sure it's not against any law for me to buy myself a coffee on the way to work... Though I'm_ sure_ you'll let me know if you _do_ find one."

"Well, you're not going to come any closer to your caffeine fix stood loitering around out here, dear."

Green eyes narrow as Emma eyes her reproachfully, and she remains certain that the way the blonde looks at her has changed ever so slightly since the business with Ava and Nicholas.

After all, her manner of dealing with the matter and reprimanding the ingénue young Sheriff had been cruelly calculated, and the blonde had taken it decidedly personally, as had- of course- been her intention.

A savage dig of her nails beneath the surface in an attempt to find a way to make the younger woman crack and yield.

And, she believes, she_ had_ succeeded in creating the beginnings of a small fissure in Emma's carefully stony exterior.

That... And she has managed to _royally_ piss the younger woman off.

* * *

_Maple, maple, conifer, maple, oak, conifer, maple... Bush... Hmm... Hawthorn, maple..._

The Sheriff chants in her head as her sneakers pound down upon the compacted dirt of the forest floor. In all honesty, she hasn't the faintest clue as to the fauna surrounding her, and merely guesses inexpertly as she flies by- occasionally ducking to avoid being blinded by an errant twig here and there- for sake of something to keep her mind off of the task at hand.

Once upon a time, she had actually enjoyed running; had actually_ missed_ the gym after moving to Storybrooke, and had ended up feeling a little lethargic due to its absence in her daily routine.

Still, she will be the first to admit that she is apathetic by nature, and she hadn't found herself bothered about such a thing to the extent of actually _doing_ anything about it... Until Graham had passed away.

That was when the running had started up again.

That first time, storming around her small apartment in a monosyllabic search for her sneakers while Mary Margaret had watched on nervously, the raven-headed woman had asked her if perhaps she should wait until daylight to go running off into the woods, despite expressing her cautious understanding that Emma might wish to clear her head.

She had snapped back that she wished to be left alone, but had left her housemate uncorrected as to the reasoning behind her sudden need to throw herself back into exercise.

For it had seemed like a much more_ logical_ reason than the one plaguing her own mind to say the least, and so, she had left it at that.

Not wishing to discuss reality with the schoolteacher, however close they might have become over the last couple of months.

After all... How exactly would that conversation even _start_?!

_Mary Margaret... I don't think Graham's death was natural, or even an_ accident_... And I'm pretty sure the town's Mayor means to kill me when she first has the chance._

Not exactly the way to go when trying to convince her housemate that all is well with her.

She imagines it would only be an hour or so before Archie showed up on their doorstep claiming to just be 'dropping by'.

No... Not really a conversation that should leave the confines of her mind.

But in there- rattling around with all the rest of her crap- the thought swims vaguely; coloured with a red tinge.

She has tried to stamp it out several times; understanding deep down that- however much of a bitch she might be- Regina isn't about to come after her wielding a weapon and seeking her fatal demise.

The thought is ridiculous.

_Almost_ as ridiculous as Henry's whole faiytale thing...

It's just...

Well... It's just that ever since the kid had spoken to her so glumly and full of foreboding out by the castle, she has found herself silently reprimanding her imagination... Telling herself that of _course_ she doesn't believe Henry about Graham's death being really rather suspect...

That of _course_ she hadn't spent a fair few hours trawling the net searching for symptoms, timings, facts, _anything_ to put her mind at ease over the abruptness of it all.

Telling herself not to be_ ridiculous,_ as some stubborn part of her refuses to believe Regina hadn't been at fault much like Henry has suggested.

"_Fuck_!"

She doubles over and massages her side as she takes in rasping gulps of air, and tells herself for what feels like the hundredth time that she is simply training.

Getting back into shape.

That she is in now way, shape or form preparing herself for fight or flight in the face of a well-dressed, five-foot-something woman with killer heels and a nasty attitude.

"Because that_ would_ be crazy..."

She reminds herself, straightening up and stretching her left hamstring with a wince.

She sighs as she tries to find a glimmer of motivation to push herself into carrying on in her masochistic task.

Sure, she_ had_ enjoyed running, but a couple of months of doing little more than chasing a wayward ten-year old around town has taken its toll, and it has only been the last three times running the five mile track through the woods that she hasn't wondered at some point or other if she might be about to pass out.

Not to mention christening her first attempt by unceremoniously puking behind a bush while trying to coax shaking legs into remaining compliant in keeping her up.

She supposes she _could_ have started out with jogging instead of hitting cruel mud head-on, but, that's simply not her style.

"All or nothing..."

She gasps; rolling her eyes irritably as her mind throws her up the image of Regina sat comfortably at her kitchen table with a glass of wine and sparing her ongoing existence no thought at all.

"Yeah... This is _totally_ the most sensible, absolutely not in the slightest bit crazy reaction you've had to... _Shit_!"

Thunder claps loudly up ahead, and the Sheriff skids to a halt and stands with her hands on her hips, panting up at the gunmetal sky moodily.

A second low rumble, and rain begins pouring down with biblical intent.

"... Fantastic..."

_And, while we're on the thought-train to crazy, I'm just going to go ahead and give Regina a point for this shit too... Someway, Somehow... She did this._

Smirking and shaking her head as her pale flesh gleams with moisture and her ponytail sends an uncomfortable stream of water trickling between her shoulder blades, she begins running with a little more purpose in the direction of the Station; relieved as she breaks out from heavy wood to sprint the final stretch of open field towards dull, sandy brick.

* * *

From behind the wheel of her Benz, Regina watches as a familiar figure comes hurtling down the barren field between the Station and the woods with a frown. Running her finger over her bottom lip thoughtfully, she hesitates for just a moment, before she deploys her turn signal and cruises into the tarmac lot to pull up beside the younger woman's bug slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Liar, liar, pants on fire! This will be a three-parter as I'm being dragged out to a concert and forced to drink whisky *weeps at the difficulties of life*, so... See you tomorrow! Please, please, please don't feel you cant review and give me something to read while out! The alcohol increases my love for you all ten-fold!_

* * *

Jogging up the ramp leading into the Station and ducking into the dull warmth of the entrance hall, Emma remains too caught up in trying to catch her breath to notice the ominous, sleek body of the Mayor's Mercedes parked out beside her own geriatric set of wheels. Standing with one hand pressed against a stitch in her side and the other flat against the wall, she touches the tip of her tongue pensively to her upper lip as her lungs continue to burn and studies the heavy grey of the sky; the streetlights outside triggered into flickering to life due to the darkness cast by the storm.

"Man, I miss Phoenix..."

She grumbles, despite knowing full well that this isn't true in the slightest.

Still, sometimes it just helps soothe the soul to bitch a little.

Turning for her office, her spirits lift a little when she remembers she's packed the remainders of last night's chinese for lunch, and she stalks towards the dull little room whilst trying to wrestle her hair-tie from sodden tangles.

Succeeding as she enters the room, and shaking out long curls that kink this way and that in protest to their drenched confinement, she drops the ratty piece of elastic to the floor with a barked cry of surprise as she almost walks straight into the Mayor who stands with her arms folded just beyond the threshold.

"_Regina!_"

Shock swiftly becomes irritation, and the blonde closes her eyes and begs any interested deity for patience once her back is turned as she walks stiffly around to her desk.

"Miss Swan... Sheriff... How _nice_ of you to stop by your office during working hours."

"Regina-"

"- I'm sure the people feel that their tax dollars are being spent wisely and that they have little to fear, what with the professionalism of their elected Sheriff. Heaven forbid anyone have an _emergency_ due to the dangerous weather we're experiencing and actually need to get in _contact_ with you..."

Sighing, and wishing more than anything that she could just close her eyes and make the darker woman disappear- not to mention grab herself a drink of water and a towel- Emma depresses the button on the answer machine blinking patiently away on her desk pointedly; holding the brunette's disdainful gaze defiantly.

_Message 1..._

_...Emma... Hey... Look, sorry to keep on at you, but please remember to bring home the sweater I left over there the other day; it's my only green one... Let me know when you'll be back so I know when to start dinner. See you later, bye!_

_... End of messages._

Stalking over to the filing cabinets that line the far wall, the Sheriff plucks up mint wool draped over cool steel and tosses the schoolteacher's sweater on top of her satchel with a purposeful flourish.

"And all order is once more restored..."

She growls moodily, balling her fists behind her back as- rather than taking her leave- Regina makes her way over to the time-worn chair opposite the blonde's own and helps herself to a seat with her legs daintily crossed one over the other.

Raising her voice as she disappears into the small kitchenette that adjoins her office in the corner, Emma grabs herself a drink, before eyeing up a rather limp dish towel with a wrinkle of her nose. Opting instead for the fraying grey towel from the bathroom, she rough dries her hair with a ruthlessness that comes naturally; bending over so as to allow any misbehaving droplets to patter down onto cool linoleum.

"Can I help you with anything _else_, Madame Mayor?"

Shaking out mussed tresses, she slings the towel over her shoulder and pads back into the office to lean in the doorway impatiently.

"Gold _wasn't_ looking for me... He was looking for documents he assumed_ you'd_ passed _on_ to me; something I knew_ nothing_ about, but, after checking through my_ own_ paperwork, appear to have been outstanding for over a_ week_ now..."

"Documents?"

Emma inquires with a frown, throwing the towel over the back of her chair and plucking at the drenched cotton of her t-shirt indifferently; not about to commit to catching pneumonia for the sake of public decency.

Regina scolds herself as her breath catches in her throat; not having expected the blonde to deem it acceptable to strip off in such a callous fashion in front of company, yet wondering with irritable afterthought why she_ continues_ to find herself surprised.

The Sheriff wanders over to her desk and pilfers through a chaotic stack of papers that weigh down her in-tray, several droplets of water escaping her hair to roll lazily down pale flesh.

The Mayor watches their descent curiously, finding herself suddenly needing to swallow as she observes the faint shadows and lines cast across bare flesh by the younger woman's movements; sodden tracksuit trousers hanging dangerously low off of sharp hipbones.

"_What_ documents?"

The blonde asks with a frown, before sniffing awkwardly as she catches Regina's rather rapt attention to her midsection. Dismissing any further sense of shyness her current state of undress might incur with the notion that they're both women here and she's not exactly offering up anything the darker woman hasn't seen before, Emma places her hands impatiently on her hips and waits for an answer.

Dark eyes flash as twin lines of muscle tense at the Sheriff's obliques as she take up this new- really rather appealing- stance, before the Mayor glances back up to find familiar, irritating green.

"Pardon?"

"What documents was I supposed to send through to you? You never asked me for any."

"No... But such a course of action was quite _clearly_ stated in the email I sent out with them attached in the first place..."

Regina replies, but her attention doesn't seem completely invested in her usual caustic complaining about everything and anything the blonde might do or be thinking of doing, and Emma wonders if this should be a cause for concern.

Ruffling back long curls briskly as she strives for something more to say on the matter, Emma frowns as she watches dusky lashes flutter down to hood glittering coals; the brunette wetting her bottom lip subconsciously as her contemplation seems to be currently more directed towards the younger woman's navel than bitching about her misgivings as Sheriff.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde opens her mouth in surprise, before forming a slow smirk of understanding.

"See anything you like?"

She teases huskily; thrilled to be able to turn the tables and shove some of her perpetual discomfort onto Regina for a change. After all, she knows how it can be- better than most given the fact that communal showering is hardly an obscurity for her- and she recognises that darkened look easily. It's the same look she knows sometimes finds her _own_ pale features when confronted with exposed flesh and a figure that serves to particularly tickle her fancy. Knows that it's only natural- whatever some of her male friends might have suggested when briefed on the subject- and knows that when one's lashes fall to half-mast the way the Mayor's do now, it's generally a fairly dependable pointer that reactions are going on _elsewhere_ also.

What she_ isn't_ expecting is the affirmative nod the Mayor proceeds to give her, nor the cool look Regina regards her with as she sits back in her chair in a dangerously regal fashion.

_No, oh hell no! Not 'regal'. Fuck that shit, Swan! Don't you even get started with all that crap right now!_

Emma swallows, keeping her face carefully expressionless.

"I've wondered about you..."

The Mayor purrs, and the blonde's brow furrows as she struggles to find meaning in such a cryptic statement.

"Uh... Yeah? How so?"

"Wondered what you kept hidden beneath your despicable choice of wardrobe... After all... _Something_ had to be keeping you in favour..."

"... What are you implying?"

Emma growls dangerously, and the darker woman notes that her sudden switch to open aggression has a really rather pleasurable effect on the way she holds herself.

"Women with bodies like yours get what they want, Miss Swan... I know this, as women with faces like mine enjoy the benefit of much the same... Of course... _I_ haven't needed to do anything uncouth to use my own talents..."

"... I never..."

Emma hisses, her expression speaking of both surprise and outrage, and it is this former emotion that causes the Mayor to raise her brow as she doesn't deem the younger woman a good enough actress to so swiftly and innocently cover her sins.

"No?"

"Of _course_ not!"

"... Then Graham..."

"Oh, will you give it a_ rest_!? _Seriously_! I'm pretty sure Graham's main interest wasn't in the contents of my _pants_!"

"... Then you are either a fool, or dangerously naive..."

"...It's not like he wasn't_ getting_ any..."

The blonde snipes darkly, but the Mayor proceeds simply to smile and shake her head.

"...And Gold?"

"What _about_ Gold?"

A pointed look and the Sheriff opens her mouth in childlike disgust, shooting back shrilly

"What, are you fucking_ insane_?!"

"... I am not, dear... Simply a great deal smarter than_ you_ appear to be. Don't look so shocked at the insinuation... You came to this town as a drifter- a nobody- and wound up playing Sheriff. One must ask themselves if you haven't worked a little persuasive magic with those in power... And those in _power_ would be Gold... And myself..."

"... I _never_..."

"Hmm... Strangely... I find myself inclined to believe you..."

"Well, _good_ for you, Madame Mayor..."

The younger woman snaps angrily. Regina simply shrugs, attention falling once more to smooth skin; captivated by the way the younger woman's pants- heavy with rain- hang precariously low to allow a faint hint at the indents of the muscle leading to her sex.

"It _is_ what you do though, isn't it, dear?... What you did before you came here?"

"...What?"

"Oh, I know, there was probably more to it, but_ ultimately_, you were relying on people wanting to _fuck_ you..."

The brunette's voice carries a strange gravellyness to it, and the Sheriff finds that- despite her seething anger- she is also a little surprised at the Mayor's use of crass language. Just as she is surprised to find that, while she knows Regina likes nothing more but to grind her beneath her metaphorical heel into the dirt, there is a challenge to the darker woman's low purr that doesn't necessarily speak of simple disdain.

It's_ more_ than that...

She cocks her head inquisitively to the side and continues with extreme caution, her own tone light as she brushes away a small droplet of rain from beside her navel with a calculatedly slow swipe of her finger.

"... Sometimes... Why?... Do _you_?"

"Do I what, dear?"

The brunette inquires throatily; the current topic of conversation far removed from her usual poise and careful adherence to proper manners, but she finds her mind wandering as she drinks in pale flesh without pretence, and recalls several previous occasions when she would have loved to have this conversation. The blonde is a pain in the ass, and a loathsome creature, but as for her appeal, well, Regina supposes she can't really argue with the physical reaction her body betrays her with; the silk between her legs steadily dampening in a way that is not entirely unpleasant.

Emma merely regards her cooly.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

It's a cruel question- dripping with sinful promise- but there is also an element of genuine curiosity there that she is not able to entirely mask from her eyes.

Playing along- deciding that they have toed the line too far now to fall prey to consequence- the Mayor simply meets the younger woman's calm gaze with burning intensity.

"...I've thought about it."

This admission finally causes the Sheriff to falter slightly; genuinely surprised by the brunette's response. Taking advantage of the dominant position the younger woman has now left open for the taking, Regina pushes herself to her feet and takes a couple of steps towards the blonde who licks her lips nervously.

"... And what about you? What do you want?"

"I... I mean..."

"Because one of two things can happen now, Sheriff... Either you can find yourself something suitable to wear and find me the papers I need and I'll be on my way... Or I can fuck you right here on one of the cots... Your move..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_The end!... Probably... I never know. Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

_"... And what about you? What do you want?"_

_"I... I mean..."_

_"Because one of two things can happen now, Sheriff... Either you can find yourself something suitable to wear and find me the papers I need and I'll be on my way... Or I can fuck you right here on one of the cots... Your move..."_

Emma studies the brunette silently; trying to decipher whether she's bluffing. Regina regards her back cooly and she decides to throw caution to the wind and assume Madame Mayor to be deadly serious.

Feeling the beginnings of her own excitement, she glances lazily over towards the cot in the cell closest to them before returning her attention to the mayor with a small smirk.

"Well, as you said; women with faces like yours, Regina... They get what they want..."

And with that she stalks through unyielding bars- allowing the Mayor the chance to conclude that the back view is similarly desirable to the front- and leans against the wall beside freshly laundered bedding as though simply waiting for a bus or something equally mundane. Still, the cool stone of the wall behind her causes her to jump as she rests her shoulders against it, and the brunette enjoys the effect her resultant gasp has on exposed flesh.

Making her way over with careful poise, Regina takes a seat on the sagging mattress of the cot and holds Emma's gaze intently. The blonde moves to join her, but she shakes her head and purrs softly

"Take off the rest."

"I will, but I-"

"-Now. I've told you that your body is the key to getting what you want... I want to see the rest..."

The Sheriff grins, pushing herself up from the wall so that she stands directly before the Mayor with her hip cocked and her arms crossed over the soft cotton of her bra.

"At least make things a little more even?"

"... Miss Swan... I'm not sure you've entirely _grasped_ our little situation... I'm going to _fuck_ you, not _make love_ to you... What possible cause might you have to believe you deserve to do the same?"

The younger woman's grin falters, and impish mischief is replaced by cold steel causing the darker woman to swallow.

She prefers the blonde with a little bite to her.

Still, in the interest of keeping Emma at least sweet enough to refrain from now turning this into some menial argument- not to mention growing impatient to be rewarded with what remains hidden- she changes track with an arrogant toss of silken locks.

"Besides, you're soaked and I don't want you to get me wet."

The blonde slowly stops her glaring in favour of a measured look, before growling huskily

"I think it's a little too late for that, Madame Mayor..."

Regina's eyes flash dangerously as the Sheriff's crass insinuation has her clenching her thighs and realising just how much truth lies behind the blonde's small quip. She licks her bottom lip and nods pointedly at the younger woman's track pants in a bid that she do as she's told.

Glancing over towards the main door for a second- cool green shocked silver by a flash of lightening- Emma decides that it's highly unlikely anyone's going to come and pay her a visit with the torrential pounding of the rain against the high windows of the cells, and looks back back down at the brunette placidly; running her hands up her sides.

Tugging tight grey cotton over her head and shaking out long tresses to tumble down her back, Emma keeps her gaze trained on the Mayor, whose dark coals travel curiously over firm breasts and pale shoulders.

Regina remains silent for a couple of beats- simply watching the Sheriff breath- before whispering at her to remove her pants and quit stalling.

Emma shrugs at this; toeing off her sneakers, before slipping her fingers easily between waistband and flesh and allowing the heavy, damp material to fall down around her ankles and leave her just in the black scrap of her underwear.

"... If you_ are_ telling the truth, and you really haven't been putting... This... to any use... What a waste..."

"I'm putting it to use now, aren't I?"

The Sheriff growls; stepping out of the discarded folds of her clothes and stalking towards the cot with a sly grin.

She moves so that she attempts to crawl on top of the Mayor, but the darker woman corrects her swiftly; shoving the blonde down hard so that she lies prone on her back while she herself subsequently rolls in close onto her side so that she can look down into the younger woman's defiant green stare.

She smirks as, for a second, Emma seems to suffer a moment's awkwardness- their lips close enough to kiss, but their relationship begging the question as to why they might wish to do so- and Regina takes advantage of the fact; running her palm forcefully down the flat plain of the blonde's stomach at a leisurely pace. When her fingertips touch the waistband of the younger woman's underwear, she offers the latter a loaded stare, before slipping her hand into the shadow of the Sheriff's panties.

Cupping delectable heat, she teases the younger woman slowly, watching as Emma clenches her jaw but otherwise strives to refrain from reacting, and murmurs cattily

"I'm pretty sure the state of your underwear has little to do with the weather..."

Before entering slick folds and curling her fingers cruelly to elicit a low cry as the blonde's closes her eyes and her breathing becomes a little shaky.

Smiling as she continues to observe the effects of her ministrations, Regina begins working with skilled intent as the Sheriff moves her legs restlessly and and bites down hard on her bottom lip; quiet moans escaping to the accompaniment of rain on glass, and her hands opening and closing into tight fists.

Deepening the slow pulse of her fingers, the brunette purrs quiet encouragement as the blonde tenses her enviable stomach muscles with the telling flutter of one completely at their pleasure's mercy.

Giving in to temptation- as well as her better judgement- Regina moves over the Sheriff and runs her tongue between pert breasts to trail the hard line down to the younger woman's navel with the sharp point of pink velvet; tasting salt.

Emma hisses a series of chocked expletives in response, and the Mayor smirks as she changes tactics; replacing deep thrusts with slick attention to the blonde's most sensitive spot to be rewarded with a much more violent tensing and spasming of taut muscle.

Feeling her own sex clench as the younger woman arches her back tellingly and slams her legs together to trap her hand between them, Regina chuckles darkly as the Sheriff pants hoarsely

"Okay, okay! Fuck! You have to stop now!"

Stilling her fingers and watching with open curiosity as Emma relaxes- her eyes still closed and the occasional spasm fluttering through slim limbs in a most appetising fashion- the brunette pats spent folds in an almost amiable manner and smirks at the low yelp and jump this garners her.

Wiping her fingers clean on the soft flesh of the younger woman's stomach, she remains lying on her side studiously until the Sheriff seems to regain some sense of the here and now and opens her eyes cautiously.

"... I needed that."

She confides simply, and Regina rolls her eyes before pushing long limbs out the way so that she may climb from the rumpled covers of the cot.

"I would never have guessed... Perhaps I'll _have_ to take your word for truth."

"That _would_ make a nice change at least..."

Emma mutters, sitting up and crossing her legs with a satisfied smirk. Regarding her stoically, Regina sniffs as she straightens out the crisp pull of her shirt.

"Get back to work, Miss Swan."

Rolling her own eyes as she watches the brunette turn on her heel in that ever brisk, business-like fashion, the Sheriff yawns, before speaking up silkily

"Regina..."

"...Yes?"

"You were worried I'd get you wet before we even started... Surely you can't be comfortable in the state you must be in now..."

The Mayor thins her lips dangerously- her sex fluttering desperately as she meets Emma's cool gaze- and snaps back

"Do you _really_ believe that that's a suitable way to speak to your superiors? Now, if you don't mind, I, too, have work to be getting on with, Sheriff. Good day."

Always one to speak first and regret it later, the younger woman purrs huskily

"... Is that before or after you take care of business?"

As Regina places her hand on the door to take her leave. Stopping in her tracks, the Mayor breathes in sharply through her nose, before turning back to the younger woman and hissing dangerously

"I suggest you watch yourself, dear..."

"Regina, I was kidding, I-"

"-This storm looks as though it could be treacherous..."

"I..."

_Uh oh..._

The blonde trails off into silence, the intensity of the darker woman's gaze making her suddenly remarkably nervous, and serving to remind her why she'd been running around in the rain in the first place. Nodding with begrudged obedience and moving to gather up her things, she mutters that she agrees and hopes the darker woman makes it back to her office alright.

Regina smirks and slips out the door.

She doesn't imagine she's going to get much further than her car for a little while, anyway.


End file.
